


tom_2005

by deansmuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Porn Video, Wincest - Freeform, good shit if i do say so myself, posessive sam, sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmuse/pseuds/deansmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stumbles upon a video online, and wants Sam to reenact it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tom_2005

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching last weeks ep and got inspired by sam's voicemail, and decided to have a little fun with it. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, but I'm sleepy. If you don't like wincest/get triggered by it stop reading here. :)

Dean was in his room, his pants a bit too tight. He searched on the web for porn, he was not feeling Busty Asian Beauties today, he wanted something dirty that would be burned into his memory until the day he died (and came back to life). The green eyed hunter stumbled upon a video that caught his attention right away, tom_2005. In the picture was a man, completely waxed, dick in his hand, which only made Dean rush to get his pants off. The video was nothing like he’d ever seen before, and watching this Tom person get off was addicting for him to watch. Something about the way that he moved, or maybe it was his hands, his fucking hands, goddamn, that reminded Dean of his Sammy. Suddenly, Dean had an idea, and he was gonna enjoy this. Sam was in the library when Dean walked in, and stood behind his little brother giving him a surprise kiss on the neck. Sam was too engrossed in the book in front of him, and didn’t hear his older brother come in. “Sammy, would you be willing to do something for me?” Dean asked slyly. Sam gave him his classic bitchface and said “No Dean, I will not try to suck my own dick for your amusement again”. Dean couldn’t help the laughter that spilled from his lips, as he remembered Sam’s concentrated face as he tried to suck himself off, but couldn’t. The only thing that Sam got from their little experiment was a backache, while Dean laughed away. “Oh come on, Sammy! That wasn’t so bad, but I’m sure you’ll like this new proposition that I have come to offer”, Dean said as his laughter subsided. “Okay, what is it?” Sam was still sketchy at what Dean was going to propose, but he was willing to try anything, even after last time’s incident. Dean smirked, a slight blush adorning his face, “Will you reenact a porn video for me?” Sam’s breath hitched, and that fucking annoying song he had heard on the radio, Nicki Minaj’s 4 Life suddenly came to mind. Sam was blushing so hard, and didn’t realize he had breathed out a shaky “yes” until Dean smiled at him, and said “great, come with me and let me show you what I have in plan”. Sam followed Dean, to his room, he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t excited for what Dean wanted him to reenact. Dean opened the door to his room, and turned back to wink at Sam before he stepped in, went over to his bed, and grabbed his laptop where the video was on pause. Sam walked towards the bed and looked at the screen and gulped. The guy was waxed, and Sam looked at Dean questioningly and his brother nodded. Sam could already feel his jeans getting tighter, this waxing thing only got him even more hooked if anything, “play it, Dean”. Dean watched his brother look at the porn star get himself closer to the edge, and the blush, and slight sweat that broke out in his younger brother’s forehead was enough confirmation to let Dean know Sam was more than willing to go along, still he wanted to make sure it was what Sam wanted, “so, Sammy, are you in?” Sam turned to look at Dean, his lower lip captured tightly between his teeth and vigorously nodded, “fuck yeah” and breathed out. It was five days since the boys had agreed to have Sam reenact tom_2005, and the tension between them was palpable. Dean had been watching that video over and over, and couldn’t wait for Sammy’s little show. Sam on the other hand had tried to memorize as much of the way Tom’s moves, in order to make it good for Dean, but adding his own twist (pun intended) to make this about showing Dean that he didn’t need a fucking video to get off. Sam’s body was still a bit sensitive after the full body wax and any slight movement had him gasping and groaning. He decided to use this as an advantage to put on a show for Dean while they were in the library doing research. Sam wasn’t even paying attention to the lore book in front of him, and he could tell that Dean wasn’t paying attention either, this was his chance. Sam stretched and his shirt rubbed his sensitive skin, creating a delicious burn that made Sam let out a sultry groan. Dean’s head snapped up so fast to look at Sam smirking at him, and he got a predatory look in his eye. Sam removed his flannel, discarded it on the floor, and walked out beckoning Dean to follow after him. Dean’s blood was pumping so fast he could hear it pulsing in ears, and feel it reach all the way to his already hardening dick. Sam guided them to his room, randomly shedding a clothing article on their way, and Dean wasn’t sure how much he could fucking take. They finally reached their destination, Sam’s room, and while Dean’s mouth felt dry, Sam knew he had his brother exactly where he wanted. As Sam opened the door, he began to speak in a low voice, “You know Dean, I am more than happy to make your fantasies come to life, and although I do agree, the video is fucking hot… it will never make you feel as good as I am about to do right now”. Dean’s complete attention was on Sam, as he removed his last article of clothing, fucking white lace panties. Dean Winchester had officially died (for the trillionth time). Dean laughed and tried to joke, “Oh Sammy, you know I get all tingly when you take control like that”. Sam’s eyes hooded, and said, “You don’t even know the half of it”. Dean gulped and prayed to every god and goddess out there to let him survive the night. Sam ceremoniously laid on the bed, and indicated for Dean to sit across from him in a chair. “There are a couple of rules, Dean. You can’t touch me, you can’t come until I tell you to do so, and you are not allowed to hold back on your noises”, and laid back and started caressing his chest, his skin extra sensitive due to his arousal. His hand left goosebumps in its wake, and the noises that were spilling from his lips were affecting Dean and if he didn’t unbutton his pants soon he would lose circulation to his dick. As Sam reached this pelvis, Dean gasped as his thumb touched the head of his cock. Sam grabbed his own dick in his hands, and started to twist in a way that had Dean begging for more. Sam was very vocal himself, and moaned, “So tell me Dean, did the video make you feel as good as I am?” Dean moaned a response, but Sam wasn’t having it. As Sam lifted his legs just like the porn star had and started rubbing his throbbing hole, he said, “Use your words, Dean. Can tom_2005 make you feel as good as I am?” Dean all but yelled a, “Fuck! Yes, Sam”, and Sam chuckled. Dean was getting close to the edge and he wasn’t really touching himself, just entranced at his brother’s movements and noises. Even though Sam was the one in the more vulnerable position, he was the one who was pulling the strings. When Sam felt he was ready enough, he inserted a digit, and screamed when he touched his prostate, and Dean almost fucking came in his hand. His instinct was to reach for Sam but he remembered the rules, and groaned. “Lemme touch you Sammy, you’re driving me insane”, and he began to pump himself in his hand as Sam inserted yet another digit. “ ‘M so close, Sammy. Let me make you feel good”, Dean begged the tall hunter. Sam let out a wrecked “yes” and Dean took Sam’s dick into the confinements of his wet mouth. Sam was so close to the edge, and Dean could feel it as he took as much of Sam as he could into his mouth, trying not to gag. He traced veins, and sucked on the head of his brother’s dick, and Sam was about to pass out when Dean sucked his balls into his mouth. “Dean, come with me”, Sam commanded. Dean came on his hand, and Sam on his brother’s warm, wet mouth. Sam reached out for a napkin so Dean could spit, but Dean smirked, showed him the come in his warm and swallowed, which made Sam’s dick twitch. Dean winked and proceeded to lick off his own jizz from his hand and Sam’s dick was coming back to life. “I told you, you would have fun Sammy”, and straddled his brother’s hips, ready for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Tweet me what you thought @stripperdeans. I love you! xo


End file.
